Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the networked society of present day, large amounts of data is being generated at any given moment. For example, social networks, collaborative filtering of online discussion, user comments and others, with millions of clients, generate huge amounts of data, or so-called big data. When such big data is processed by a traditional visualization technique, often times the results are less than desirable and cannot be obtained as expected.